Thunderbird
by The Flying Hawaiian 001
Summary: "Have you ever felt different? Cut off from other people, and in ways you could never explain? Ways you knew would isolate yourself from everyone as long as you lived? Turns out, that's only the start of my problems." A superhero AU. Not BeChloe, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_ _Powerless_

Up until the last day of school in the fifth grade, Rebecca Mitchell, or, as she preferred, Beca, always assumed that she was weak. She felt this way because Mira and most of the other girls had told her so, and because she would never really talk about what she wanted from other people, or out of life. And it wasn't until that fateful day where she finally saw herself for who she really was.

It started out the same as every other day. Wake up, brush teeth, get dressed, comb hair, wash face, eat breakfast, and get on the bus to school. While on the bus, the obligatory spitball to her head, courtesy of Mira, was present, but, in contrast to the first fifty times that it happened, she was completely used to it.

The day that preceded was fairly normal. It started with them reading the last chapter of the book they were reading, and continued with a lesson about math for an hour or so, and was followed by presentations of their art projects. Beca brought a painting of the sunrise she had so desperately wished to see in order to get a perfect portrait. When she presented it to the class, only a handful of people, which included her teacher and friends Diana and Bradley, applauded her for being one of the few people who took the project seriously, as well as being one of the only people who truly had an eye for artistry. This earned her extra spitballs to the head at lunch, again, courtesy of Mira, only this time, they were unexpected.

It wasn't until afterwards, recess, where things took a turn for the worse. Beca was listening to her iPod, which she had received for her birthday the previous year, and sitting on the swingset, quiet as a mouse. Then, Mira and her posse came over, and smirked when looking down upon her. "Hey, Mitchell." Noticing who had come over, Beca took the headphones out of her ears, and looked up at Mira. "Hi, Mira." She said, bleakly. "Hey, um, Mitchell, I have a question: is your Mom a whore?" Mira asked, her smirk growing. "Excuse me?" Beca asked. "You heard me. I said it very clearly, didn't I?" She asked with a sickeningly sweet voice. And all Beca could do was look down at the ground. "It doesn't seem like I'm getting much of a response, so I'll ask one more time, this time a little more slowly. So. Is. Your. Mom. A whore?" She asked again, still using that fake voice. "Oh, right. I forgot. Your Mommy left you, probably to give her body to other men and women. Sorry." She said, feigning sweetness. Then, she and the other girls begin to laugh at Beca, making tears fall slowly down her cheeks.

As she and the other girls laughed and began to walk away, Beca mumbled, "At least my Mother loved me." And, despite how low her voice was, Mira still heard it, and stopped dead in her tracks. Then, she turned around, went over to Beca, and smiled a fake smile. "What was that?" She asked, knowing full well what Beca said. "I said, 'at least my Mother loved me". Are you happy to hear that? Besides, all of us know that your Mother only cares about your looks, and that she doesn't care about you in the least. I may not have have a Mother who lives with me, but at least I have a Mother who loved me. Can you say the same for yourself?" Beca said, anger oozing through her every word.

Then, unexpectedly, Mira slapped Beca across the face with the back of her hand, only for her hand to feel an intense pain and a shattering of all the bones in it. Mira began screaming, and bleeding. She fell to the ground, crying. All of the other children came to see what happened. And soon enough, a teacher came to see what had just occurred. "Mira! What happened?" The teacher asked, as she went to Mira's side to see what was wrong with her. "She tried to slap me. And then, she just started bleeding and crying." Beca said, unaware of why Mira was really crying.

The teacher found it highly unlikely that, if Mira was the one who was slapping Beca, she'd be the one in pain. So, she had Beca go to the principal's office as Mira was getting her hand looked at. The principal had called her father, and he arrived as quickly as possible. When he spoke with both the principal and Mira's parents, who, despite being very angry, decided not to press charges against Beca, he immediately ushered her into his car, and drove home in almost complete silence, scaring her even more than before.

When they got back to their home, he told her, "Go. Wait for me in the living room." Beca did as she was told, and waited, for what seemed like hours, sitting on the couch, afraid of all the possible punishments she believed she would receive. Then, when her Father got in, he sat next to her on the couch. "Beca… why did Mira try to slap you?" He asked, patiently. Beca looked down, afraid of what could happen if she told the truth. "It's alright, Beca. You're not in trouble. I just want to know what happened." Dr. Mitchell said, calming Beca down a little bit. Beca sighed, and said, "I told her that her Mom didn't love her." Dr. Mitchell's eyes widened upon hearing this. "What? Why would you say that?" He asked. "Because she asked if my Mother was a whore." She responded, bluntly, but also with a hint of sadness.

Dr. Mitchell's facial expression began to match Beca's: a frown. "You know that's not true, right?" He asked. "Of course I do. But Dad, when she hit me, why was she the one that got hurt, and not me?" She said to her Father with curiosity.

Dr. Mitchell sighed, and closed his eyes. "I always knew that this day would come. The day where you'd find out. I just didn't hope it would happen like this." He said. "Find out what?" She asked. "Dad? DAD!"

Beca Mitchell woke up, drenched in sweat, and no longer a young girl who was bullied. Now, she was a soon-to-graduate university student, and captain of the Barden Bellas, also known as the most hated Acapella group in a long time.

She hadn't thought about what had happened that day in a long time. All her Father told her then was that she wasn't like anyone else on Earth. She was… different, so to speak. She didn't need to get on a plane to fly somewhere, she could do that herself. Her skin was basically impervious to any and all things, including a nuclear blast. And she would eventually stop aging, to walk the Earth forever.

 _Author's Note: And here we go! This may or may not be published as much because of Grayson, which I really want to devote my time and energy to, but I'll see what I can do! Anyways, you know the drill: read, review, and take care!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_ _Who Am I?_

Beca had a long, tiring day. She started her secret job at Residual Heat, a record company, where her job included getting coffee and chips for her coworkers, learning that Snoop Dogg himself would be showing up to record a Christmas album, for some odd reason, and the picture on her work card, while not exactly terrible, wasn't exactly what you would call a picture you'd want to hang up on your wall anytime in the future. Not only that, but she also discovered that the Bellas' tour had been cancelled because of Fat Amy's 'incident', and that they'd regain some form of respectability if they participated in The World's, an Acapella competition featuring groups from all around the world, which made Chloe panic and stress out even more than usual.

But the one thing that really kept Beca distracted all day was the dream she had the previous few nights. For some reason, all of her dreams revolved around that one day, where she was given somewhat of an explanation as to what she was. She was told about the abilities she had, but not about the one thing that kept tugging at her interest all these years: the truth about her parents.

For whatever reason, her Father kept that one bit about her a secret. So, as soon as she was done with work, she pulled out her phone, and texted her Father. "Hey. Can I come over? I want to talk." She sent the message, and waited for a response. Two minutes later, she got a response. "Sure. I'll make some coffee, and we can sit in the living room." She texted back, saying, "Sounds good. Be there in about 15 minutes."

She walked to his house, since it wasn't too far away, and she needed the exercise. When she got there, Dr. Mitchell was waiting at the door. When he saw her walking up the road, he opened the door, went up to her, and spoke to her. "Hey, Beca." He said. "Hi, Dad." She said, before she hugged him. After the hug, they went inside, sat at the table in the living room, and began to drink the coffee that Dr. Mitchell made. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked, as he stirred the sugar and cream that he had put into his coffee. Beca sighed, and said, "I want to know where I come from."

Hearing this made Dr. Mitchell swallow the sip of his coffee a little too hard, and he coughed afterwards. When he was done coughing, he looked at Beca. "Why do you ask?" He asked, clearly worried. "I've been having dreams lately. Actually, a dream. About the day where you told me what I am. And it's got me thinking more and more about how you never told me who my parents are, or where I come from." She said, looking at his face. "So, where do I come from? Where, and who, are my parents?" She asked.

Her Father set his cup of coffee down. "I always knew you'd be interested, and that one day you'd ask me those questions. Well, you have as much right to know as anyone else. Beca, your Mother was, well, she was a goddess, basically." He said. Beca's eyes raised. "Technically, now the people of her kind are called 'superheroes', or at least one of them is. You might have heard about him." He pulled a newspaper off the table, and handed it to Beca, pointing out the picture of the man on page one. Beca's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Hancock. I'm like him?" She asked. Dr. Mitchell nodded his head. "But, who's my Mom?"

Dr. Mitchell got up. "Give me a second." He said, before going into his office. When he came out, he had a picture of a woman with blonde hair, fighting in World War II. He handed the picture to Beca, who examined it. "I can't pronounce her real name, but she calls herself 'Mary', nowadays." Dr. Mitchell said, before Beca set down the picture.

"What happened between you and her?" She asked. "Well, when you were a year old, she left. Our marriage wasn't working out, because she told me what she was, and I didn't understand. We argued often, which resulted in her wanting a divorce. That meant that one of us had to take care of you, and I won the custody battle. So, she left. You were too young to remember. And I still regret divorcing her, and not telling you the truth sooner. But I was afraid that you wouldn't see me as your Father anymore, because of…" He paused, biting his lip. "Because of Hancock?" Beca asked. Dr. Mitchell nodded his head.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the gesture. "Thank you for finally telling me. And I will always see you as my Father, no matter what my people are like." She told him.

After a few more minutes of talking about what was currently going on in their lives, Beca left Dr. Mitchell's house. As she walked home, she saw a group of hoodlums jacking a car. She began to walk over, but stopped when she realized that she didn't have anything to cover her face, in case things went wrong, and they reported a woman with unbreakable skin to the police. So, she dialed 911, and waited until the police arrested the young men.

As she continued walked home, she thought to herself, " _I can't just stand by and let jackasses be jackasses. I'm so tired of that happening. Someone needs to help, and, well, I think I'm more than capable for the job._ "

 _Author's Note: And there's Chapter Two! I guess that publishing may not be so inconsistent after all. By the way, if you're confused, Hancock is not Beca's father. Mary had Beca with Dr. Mitchell, and the rest you know. More will be explained in upcoming chapters. Anyway, you know what to do: read, review, and take care!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_ _Bulletproof_

Two days later, Beca put on her hoodie, jeans, and sunglasses, told the other Bellas that she was going to get out of the house for a while, and made her way into town, looking for criminals. Her first few hours were unsuccessful, and nowhere she went had a hint of crime going down. " _Damn it. Why is no one committing crime? Come on, people! Who am I supposed to stop, jaywalkers?_ " She thought to herself. Suddenly, her stomach growled. She then realized that she was really thirsty, and quite hungry.

Luckily, a cafe called 'Cafe Lotus', which Beca thought was a stupid name, was in plain sight. So, she went to the cafe, ordered herself a mango smoothie and a muffin, and sat next to a window. As she drank, she wondered, " _Am I ever gonna get an opportunity to do the right thing, or help those in need?_ " At that moment, she felt the urge to use the bathroom. "Well, I guess I can help myself by peeing." She muttered to herself, as she got up to use the bathroom.

When she got done washing her hands in the bathroom, she heard a guy outside, threatening what sounded like the friendly cashier. "Finally." She said, before pulling up her hood, and stepping out of the bathroom. What she saw was a perfect opportunity: four guys, all armed. "Hey, dumbass." She called out to the robber holding the cashier at gunpoint, causing him and his friends to turn around and look at who was talking to him.

"You know, if you're gonna rob someplace, don't you think you should do it at a place that's a little more loaded? Like, a bank, perhaps?" She said to them, with a condescending tone of voice. The four robbers looked at one another, and laughed amongst themselves, until the guy holding the cashier at gunpoint said, "Who are you supposed to be?" Beca stepped forward. "Just a girl demanding that you put your guns away, and get the hell out of here, before I really get pissed off." She threatened, no longer joking.

The robbers continued to laugh, unintimidated by Beca. "Listen, sweetie. Why don't you go play superhero somewhere else, before we blow your hoodie and head off, okay?" The guy holding up the cashier, whom Beca assumed was the leader, threatened back. However, Beca was less afraid of them than they should have been of her, and smirked confidently. "Listen, lady. We don't want to hurt anyone. So why don't you just-" The leader began, until he and Beca's focus were interrupted by one of the robbers firing his shotgun directly at Beca's abdomen, knocking her off her feet, unexpectedly.

" _Damn. That nearly took the wind outta me._ " She thought to herself. She looked down at her abdomen, and saw a hole in her hoodie and T-shirt. "Oh, shit." She said to herself, before getting up, all the while hearing the robbers squabble over the guy who shot Beca's accidental pulling of the trigger. "Okay, boys." She said, startling the robbers and alerting them to her. "It's showtime, and I can't say I didn't warn you." She said, as she cracked her knuckles.

Then, she proceeded to disarm all of the robbers, unloaded the weapons, and hit them in the noses with them. Then, she broke their wrists, and dragged them by the backs of their shirts, to an alley, where she proceeded to kick the crap out of them, until three of them were unconscious. Realizing that one of them was still awake, she went over to knock him out, only to be shot multiple times in the upper body by him with a hidden handgun. "Two guns, bitch!" He said. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't realized what he was getting himself into, and was shocked when the bullets, despite leaving holes in Beca's shirts, bounced off her. "But, how? How is this possible?" He asked, as Beca walked slowly over to him. "Because sometimes, the impossible is possible." She said, before kicking him in the face, knocking him out.

After that, she tied them all up, and then went back into the cafe, went up to the cashier, who was clearly terrified, and said, "Your establishment is under my protection, as of today. And you can quote me on it."

As she turned to leave, she went back to the table, and grabbed her smoothie and muffin from the table she sat at. "Almost forgot about it." She said to the cashier, with a smile.

* * *

When she left the establishment, she heard a woman cry out, "Help, please! Somebody help me!" Hearing this, she sighed, and went to the parking lot where she had heard the voice coming from. When she got there, the men mugging the woman whom the voice belonged to almost automatically noticed the girl with the hoodie. "Go away, kid. This don't concern you." One of the muggers said. The girl stood her ground. "Alright, kid. You asked for this." The other mugger said, as he took out his pocketknife. As the two muggers approached, Beca could only smirk, and say, "No, _**You**_ asked for this."

She proceeded to do wonders then, as well, but only after being cut multiple times by the guy with the knife, who only realized that he made a bit of a whoopsie-daisy when Beca, who was half his height, picked him up, and threw him at a car, which set off the alarm of the car. This was enough to scare the other mugger, who immediately gave the purse he was trying to steal back to its owner. The owner thanked Beca with a hug, and continued walking, but only after Beca said, "Make sure to watch out for yourself when you're walking the street. You never know who will try to mess with you."

* * *

The rest of the day, Beca was out, and she 'took care' of seven more crime cases. And by ten thirty, her clothes, sans her glasses, were damaged, and she was pretty damn tired. She decided that it was time to call it a day, and headed back to Casa Bella. " _God, I hope no one's awake at this hour._ "

 _Author's Note: Chapter Three, everybody! I know that this is mostly just 'The Girl With The Hoodie' told from Beca's perspective, but I wanted to show her first patrol, and I thought that this would suffice! The next chapter will show a little bit of conflict for both Beca and her new secret identity, but not in the way you would expect. Anyways, read, review, and take care! Thank you for checking this out, and I'll see you next time! Also, there's a reference to Batman: Arkham City in this chapter. If you spot it, tell me, and I'll congratulate you on it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:**_ _Who Needs Sleep at Eleven O'Clock?_

As Beca snuck up to Casa Bella, she took out her phone, and turned off the alarm that they installed into the place and turned on every time they left the house or went to sleep. As she walked in, she thought about how long her day had been. The Bellas welcomed a new Bella, Emily, into the group because she was a 'Legacy', an offspring of a former Bella, she'd worked from nine to three-thirty, and she took care of nine crimes. "What a day. Damn, I'm beat. And I'm hungry."

Then, when she turned on the lights, she went into the kitchen to make a sandwich, since she hadn't eaten anything since the time at the cafe, and she bumped into somebody. Well, more specifically, she bumped into Jessica, of all people. The blonde was about to scream, before Beca covered her mouth. Then, she forced Beca's hand off her. "What the Hell are you doing?" Beca asked. "I could ask the same question. Where have you been, what the Hell happened to you, and why are your clothes like that?!" Jessica shot back.

For a few seconds, Beca didn't know what the Hell she could say. So, she did what she usually did in a situation where she was questioned: she decided to lie. "Secret's out, I go to a shooting range, and I decided to start using my clothes as a target. The more you know, am I right?" Jessica, however, was unamused, and crossed her arms. "Well, nice talking with you, goodnight!" She said, as she made her way to the staircase, completely abandoning the sandwich idea.

But Jessica, of course, wouldn't let Beca walk away from this one, and stood in front of the staircase. "Don't even try to get upstairs." She said, seriously. "Get out of my way." Beca said, her patience slowly diminishing. "No!" Jessica yelled at her, taking Beca off-guard completely. "Beca, I thought that we were all friends in this little group of ours. And I wanna help out someone who I consider a friend, even if we don't talk that much. So cut the bullshit and answer the following question: what the Hell have you been doing?"

Beca couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. Jessica, the girl who mostly kept to herself and her friend Ashley, was actually standing up to Beca, the captain of the Bellas. She sighed, taking into account what the other girl said, and began talking. "You're right, Jess. You have a right to know, now that you've seen me in this state." She paused, held her breath, and said, "I was out looking for criminals."

The blonde crossed her arms yet again, and raised her eyes. "I have superpowers, I guess you could say." Beca began, only for Jessica to roll her eyes, and begin walking upstairs. "Hey, where are you going?" Beca questioned. The other girl looked at her, and said, "I thought you were gonna be honest with me. Guess I got my hopes up too high." She said, looking back at Beca.

She continued up the stairs, until Beca ran up and grabbed her arm. "Listen: if you let me show you, I'll prove it to you that I have powers. No bullshit, okay?" Beca said, with the utmost sincerity. Jessica almost hesitated, but instead said, "Fine. Prove it." Beca let go of her arm, and made a gesture for Jessica to follow her.

When they got to the kitchen, Beca took out the biggest knife they had, and gave it to Jessica. "I want you to put that to my arm." She said, alarming the other girl. "WHAT THE HELL?! No, this is a sick prank, Beca. It's not funny, and it needs to stop." She said. "Fine, give me the knife." Beca commanded. When Jessica didn't comply, Beca took the knife forcefully, and jabbed it into her arm, bending the blade. "See?" Then, she twisted the blade back to the way it was before.

"So, what do you think?" Beca said, smirking. All that Jessica could do was stand there, with her mouth wide open. "What the Hell are you?" She asked. Beca laughed, and said, "Come, young grasshopper. You wanted the truth, and you're getting it. We have much to discuss."

After a half-hour of Beca explaining her abilities and origins, Jessica finally broke her silence. "So, you have the same abilities as Hancock? The superhero in New York?" She asked. Beca nodded her head. "Mmm hmm. And you can't tell anyone about it, especially Chloe. Okay? You have to swear that you won't tell anyone." After hearing Beca say this, Jessica pursed her lips, sighed, and said, "I swear, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

And with that, the two girls went upstairs, and as Beca was about to go into her room, Jessica called up to her, and said, "Also, for future reference, you might wanna go through the window instead of the door." Then, she smiled a little, as Beca took what she said into account. "I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight. We have a long day ahead, tomorrow." And then, she got into bed, getting some well deserved sleep.

 _Author's Note: Well, I'm sure that wasn't expected! Yeah, if you're wondering why I chose Jessica to be the first one to find out, it's because I'm sure you weren't expecting her to be the first one to find out. Normally, it'd be Chloe or Emily, but I decided to go with a less obvious choice. Anyway, the next chapter will be a lot more action-heavy, and full of Beca going Tony Stark on someone's ass. Thank you all for reading! If you like this, please leave a review, and I'll see you next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE:**_ _A Field Trip Gone Horribly Wrong_

Five days later, which were, for Beca, at least, full of crime-fighting and rehearsal for the World's, as well as her secret job and her getting to know Emily a little bit, the Bellas went to a car show to check out a German acapella group called Das Sound Machine, who apparently served as competition for them in the World's. " _Yep, can't get any more stereotypically German than that._ " Beca thought to herself, during the car ride. But she mostly kept glancing at Jessica, worried that the girl wouldn't keep her word.

So, she took out her phone, and began texting her. She said, "Hey. I know you're a nice person and all, but you're not going to tell anyone, right?" She sent the message. When Jessica got it, she automatically began texting back. Thirty seconds later, Beca received the text. "I gave you my word. I won't tell anyone. Also, is the only notable thing about me that I'm nice?" Beca grinned at the blonde, and automatically began texting back. "Well, your smile is pretty, and I love your hair." When Jessica got this text, she grinned back, and said, "Very funny, Bruce Wayne. Why don't you try flirting with your boyfriend?" As a response, Beca texted, "Ex-boyfriend, my dear Watson. Ex. Like Charles Xavier."

However, if Beca was being completely honest with herself, she did feel a little bad that her relationship with Jesse had ended. The problem was that they didn't have much in common, and neither one saw how it would work. Still, both agreed to remain friends.

* * *

When the group arrived at the car show, they saw the competition, and most of them, especially Chloe, grew worried. Das Sound Machine was like a militia, completely synchronized, well choreographed, and they were beautiful people, too. All of the Bellas were impressed, with the exception of Beca and Emily.

"Looks don't last forever. Pretty soon, they're gonna look like Kirstie Alley did in 2010." Beca said to a nervous Chloe. "Beca's got a point. What happens when they do start to become out of shape and older looking? Besides, their initials are 'DSM', like 'BDSM'. Who the Hell wants to see that?" Emily added. "It doesn't matter. What matters is how they are, now. And right now, they're impressing the Hell out of me." Chloe said to the two. "They don't even sing well. The whole performance is just a bunch of special effects and pretty faces, and that's not enough of a selling point." Beca responded.

When the performance ended, Kommissar, the leader of Das Sound Machine, noticed the Bella's attendance, and called her 'army' over to them. "Barden Bellas. What a pleasant surprise. Have you come to watch out of jealousy, perhaps?" The tall, blonde, German woman said, clearly mocking the group, which caused the other members of DSM to laugh. "No, we came to scope out the competition." Chloe said, honestly. Kommissar snickered, and said, "Right, and my Father is named Hans Schmidt."

" _Time to intervene, because there is no way that Chloe is gonna win this battle._ " Beca thought to herself. "Alright, listen Blondie, we didn't come here to start a war. We came to see the competition, and from what I've seen, I can say, with the utmost confidence, that we're gonna kick your asses." Beca said. This caused a few of the DSM members to murmur amongst themselves, and Kommissar to step forward towards Beca, in an attempt to intimidate her because of her size. "And you are the kicker of ass? How? You're just a little pretty girl, most likely with no upper body strength." Kommissar said, smirking.

"Actually, I've got upper body strength, a lot more than I could ask for, and if you even knew what I did in my spare time, you'd know I kick a lot more ass than you've ever done in your miserable life." Beca challenged. "Well, one person can't always make a difference. Just because you may kick ass doesn't mean the rest of these pathetic, talentless little girls do." Kommissar said, as she and her army laughed.

"Look who's talking." Beca said. This automatically caused DSM to stop laughing, especially Kommissar. "Excuse me?" She asked. "We might not be as pretty as you, but at least we have some damn talent. At least we don't mask our singing voices using special effects and good looks. Besides, if you listen closely, you'll find that about half of the people in your little army can sing." Beca said, standing her ground. Because of Beca's hearing being much more enhanced than others', she was able to tell who could actually sing and who couldn't.

"Hell, taking those few weak links out of the equation, you still sound terrible. We may not be perfect, but at least we actually put some damn effort into who we choose, and base it off talent, not just looks." Beca said, despite the fact that Aubrey did say she wanted, in her words, 'girls with bikini-ready bodies', but still, what she was saying in defense of the Bellas was mostly true.

Hearing what Beca had to say made Kommissar very, very angry. "Listen to me, Mouse. You have no idea what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into, saying things like that. Who do you think you're talking to?" She questioned. "Not a performing artist, and who do you think you're talking to?"

As Beca and Kommissar glared at one another, somebody screamed, "Gunmen!" The person said, as armed men brandishing military-esque uniforms and weapons barged in, and began shooting up the place. Many of the gunman yelled, "Everyone, get on the ground!" Or some variant of that command, as they forced nearly everyone onto the ground, with the exception of Beca, who managed to sneak away and get into her signature hoodie and glasses, and to call the police.

* * *

After the last person in the room was brought down to their knees, a heavily militarized man walked through the doors, brandishing an assault rifle. He chuckled upon seeing the good work of his men, and began to speak. "Good afternoon, everyone. Allow me to introduce my colleagues and myself. I have no name. I had a name given to me at birth, but I abandoned it for a more appropriate name: Fear. That is what I am, and who I am. And these are my employees, who share the same belief that I do, and it's the most important belief that you could ever have. It is the belief that fear is what drives us over the edge, fear is what becomes our downfall, fear is a prime motivator. But most importantly, it's what makes us… more human. And that is my end goal. To instill fear. And it starts with me killing one of, if not more, of you."

He looked at the people on their knees, and began to ponder who he would kill first, until he came across a little girl. "You. You're first. Bring her up." Two of his men did as they were told, and grabbed the kid, whose parents protested, and who had to be tackled to the ground. As the young girl was brought before the militarized man, he began to speak again. "You know, it's okay to be afraid, kid. You can cry, if you want." But the little girl looked the man directly in the eyes, and said, "I'm not afraid of you. All you are is somebody who's trying to be scary." This made the man laugh, and say to his captive audience, "We have someone who's not afraid. Let's give her something to be afraid of."

As he aimed his shotgun, and fired the trigger, the little girl's short life flashed before her very eyes, and, as she accepted her fate, and as time seemed to slow down, she finally heard the bullet hit something, but not her body. She opened her eyes, and found that someone had wrapped her arms around her. A woman, wearing a gray, shot-up hoodie, and sunglasses.

 _Author's Note: Here is our antagonist, ladies and germs. What do you think? If there's any way I can improve on him, tell me, and I'll take it into consideration! Ikrebs990, thank you for being the first person to review! I may have Bechloe be in this story, but I want it to be integrated naturally, and not just forced in, because I really do want this story to be about the start of Beca's career as a superhero, and the things that will come into play later, such as her relationship with Hancock and Mary. As always, thank you for reading, please leave a review, and I will see you next time! Take care! Goodbye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX:**_ _Because It Sounds Cool_

Beca unwrapped her arms, and asked the girl, "Are you alright?" The little girl nodded her head. Then, Beca stood up, and said, in as deep a voice that she could muster, "Put your guns down!" The soldiers were unresponsive, and cocked their weapons, ready to fire on her. "Hold it! Hold your fire." The man ordered, and his militia, almost hesitantly, obeyed. "So, you're the girl I read about in the papers. It's good to finally meet you, for now I have someone else to-" He began. "Why don't you spare me the chit-chat about spreading fear, and ready your men for a severe ass-kicking?" Beca interrupted, using the gravelly voice she had practiced with.

"Ha. And how do you imagine that's going to happen?" The man challenged. "With me shoving that guy's head up that guy's ass." She threatened. The man could only smirk, despite clearly being afraid of her. "Lies. You can't possibly do that!" He said. Beca also smirked, and responded with, "Wanna bet?" Hearing this made the man especially angry. Then, he said, "Fire on these people."

As soon as the soldiers heard this, they raised their weapons, and prepared to squeeze the trigger, only for time to suddenly slow down, as Beca ran from gunman to gunman, and snatched the weapon from each hand.

Then, as time returned to its natural speed, Beca calmly put her headphones in, and began playing the song 'Bad Reputation', as she began to beat the soldiers up.

 _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

 _You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

 _A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

 _Oh no, not me_

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

 _Never said I wanted to improve my station_

 _An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun_

 _An' I don't have to please no one_

And after that lyric, pretty much every hostage in the room was freed, and the only man in the militia still standing was the man. "Impressive. Very impressive." He said. "Guess I lived up to my reputation. Now, all I have to do is worry about you." She responded, as she ran up to the man. "Well, me and the bomb." The man said, making Beca stop dead in her tracks. "What did you say?" Beca questioned. "The bomb. The one that I triggered thirty minutes ago. Which should be going off in about five minutes." He smirked.

Beca's heart began racing. "Good luck… freak." The man said, before dropping a smoke pellet, and disappearing. Beca would have gone after him, but the people's safety was much more important. So, she made her way to a window, seeing where all the freed hostages were. "Everyone, evacuate, immediately! There's a bomb inside that building, and we don't know how far the explosion will spread! Get as far away from here as you can! I'll deal with the bomb!" She yelled from the window.

* * *

As she got back to the situation at hand, she concentrated her hearing, and found that the bomb was inside a model car on the fifth floor. So, she took a staircase up, and, when she made it to the fifth floor, she saw where her hearing signaled her to. She opened the hood of the car, and discovered a rather large, and supposedly deadly explosive on top of the engine, rigged to explode in two minutes and forty-one seconds.

As she was trying to figure out how to stop it from going off, she got an incoming call from Jessica. She answered with, "Hello?" To which the blonde yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" As Beca desperately tried to disable the bomb, she talked. "Uh, I'm inside the building. I'm trying to defuse the bomb." She said, scrambling to stop the explosive from going off. "WHAT?!" Jessica started yelling, again. "Actually, I have a better idea." Beca said, as she ripped the bomb off of the engine, and made her way to a nearby window, only to smash it. "What was that noise?" Jessica asked, still on the phone. "I'm gonna try flying." She calmly said. "WHAT?! But you've never tried to, before!" Jessica yelled. "I know." Beca responded.

"Aren't you even a little worried?" Jessica questioned, genuinely concerned. "Worried? I'm scared shitless, Jess. But, I gotta do what I gotta do." She responded, hanging up the call.

Then, she went back a distance, readied herself, and said, "You can do this. You got this, motherfucker." Then, she began running, and jumped out the window. And, for the first few seconds, nothing happened. Then, when she calmed down, and took things slowly, she felt ready to spread her wings. And then, she began to fly. And she flew as fast as she could, away from the building, and to the nearby lake, where she hoped the bomb would be destroyed.

When she got to the lake, with only ten seconds to spare, she threw the bomb in, and counted until the timer was supposed to go off. And, when that time came, fortunately, nothing happened. Beca sighed in relief, only to then hear the sound of clapping and cheering all around her. She turned around, and saw everyone looking in awe at her. She even saw a few of the Bellas cheering her on. She also noticed Jessica winking with a knowing smile on her face.

Then, a crowd of reporters ran up to her, and began asking her questions, ranging from, "Why are you doing this?" to "Where did you come from?" But Beca made a motion that basically told them to be quiet. And the air around her was mostly silent, until one reporter raised her hand. "You. What's your question?" Beca asked. "Felicity Bradford, WSB-TV. If you're trying to be a vigilante, do you have a codename? I mean, in the comics and movies, most of them have codenames. If so, what exactly is yours?" Felicity asked. At that moment, Beca pondered what to call herself. Most of the papers had simply called her 'the girl with the grey hoodie', but it wasn't exactly a catchy name. So, she thought for a moment, before thinking of a name that she thought could stick. "My name is Thunderbird."

"Thunderbird. And why specifically that name?" Felicity questioned. Beca smiled, and said, "Because it sounds cool."

After saying this, the crowd continued with their applause. Feeling proud of herself for what she had done, no matter how crazy as it was, Beca flew off to a dark alleyway, where she could slip into her regular clothing.

After she changed into her regular clothing, she casually walked over to the crowd, and, when she saw a familiar girl with fiery red hair, who had to be Chloe, she tapped on her back. When the redhead turned around to see who tapped her, she immediately looked angry.

"Where the Hell did you go?!" She yelled. Beca sighed, but mostly because she was tired of being yelled at. "Yeah, you've got some explaining to do, shortie." Fat Amy butted in. "I somehow managed to make my way out of the building, and called the police. So, what did I miss?" Beca said, nonchalantly, as Fat Amy began to explain. "You should've been there! There was this guy who was all like, 'I'm gonna kill you all', trying to act scary, and then BOOM! This crazy, superpowered chick with a hoodie on bursts in, gets everyone out, and she kicks the crap out of the guys who were with Mr. I-Wanna-Be-A-Supervillain. Then, she takes a bomb that the guy had inside the place all along, and she throws the thing into that lake over there!"

Beca smiled, and said, "Sounds like a real hero." Jessica smirked, and decided to throw her two cents in. "Or a crazy person with good intentions." Beca looked back at the blonde. "Or that." And they began to walk away, reeling from what they had just seen and, in Beca's case, experienced. " _I guess I've got an archnemesis, now. Looking on the bright side, however, at least now I know that I can fly."_

 _Author's Note: And there's Chapter Six! We finally got to see Beca put her powers to great use! Also, there were some references to other superhero related things. I dare you to find them and point them out! If you do, I will personally congratulate you, either via email or in the Author's Note section. Anyway, thank you all for reading, please leave a review, and take care!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN:**_ _A Superhero_ _In Need of A Costume_

Three days after the 'incident' at the car show, Beca returned home from another long day of crime-fighting. She flew up to her window, opened it, and took off her 'costume'. Then, as she made her way to the door, she remembered something. "Shit! They're probably downstairs, and will get suspicious if I just waltz in from upstairs." So, she went out the window, closed it, dropped down, and went up to the front door.

When she went inside, all of the other Bellas were sitting in the kitchen, talking amongst themselves. When Beca walked in, Fat Amy automatically asked, "So, BM, where you been?" Beca's eyes raised when she heard Amy say this. "Did you just call me 'baby mama'?" She asked, making most of the girls, including Amy, laugh. "Very funny, Shawshank." Amy said, before returning to her slice of pizza.

"Seriously, Becs, where have you been?" Chloe asked. Beca became automatically worried, and decided to tell a partial truth. "I have a new job. At a record company, in town. Hell, I might even get the chance to bring in some beats of my own." She said. "OMG, Becs, that's awesome! But, you'll still make sure that kicking German butt is a priority, right?" Chloe asked. "Of course I will. You don't go down on people like that only to back out. Trust me, I dealt with that kind of stuff in high school." She stated, before going to the fridge to get a bottle of water. When she grabbed one, she was tapped on the shoulder, and turned around to see that it was, surprise of all surprises, Jessica. "Hey. I need to talk to you." She stated. "Cool, can it wait? I'm tired, and I'm hungry." Beca asked, humorously. Jessica crossed her arms, and said, "Grab an apple and meet me in my room. Afterwards, I'll give you money to buy dinner at anywhere you want. Deal?" Jessica demanded and asked. "I will be right up." Beca said, bluntly.

After finishing off her water bottle and grabbing an apple, Beca went upstairs, knocked on Jessica's door, to which the blonde said from the other side, "Come in!" Beca opened the door, and sat on the bed next to Jessica. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked. "First of all, get off my bed. Second of all, we need to talk about your 'costume'." Beca got off the bed, and gave a weird look at Jessica. "Oh?" Jessica nodded her head. "Yeah, despite looking like a badass with your shot-up hoodie, you don't look like a superhero. You look like someone trying to be a superhero. So, I came up with a few sketches for a costume!"

She then pulled out her sketchbook, and showed her a page with Beca wearing a gold and green outfit. "Not much into gold, Jessica." Beca said. "Fine. Next page." Jessica said, as she turned the page, revealing a blue and pink suit, with a pink wig. "Why would I wear a pink wig?" Beca asked. "I just watched Kick-Ass, okay?" Jessica said, as she turned the page, revealing a black, grey, purple, orange, and green costume with a hood. "Hold it! I like that one." Beca said. "Really? Wait, there's a 'but', isn't there?" Jessica asked. "There's always a 'but', Jessica. Always."

"So, what is it?" Jessica questioned. "I kinda want a cape." Beca admitted, sheepishly. "Alright, I can give you a cape. But, where would you like it to go to?" Jessica asked. "What do you mean?" Beca asked. "Don't you know that your cape can go down to four spots? Your back, the end of your feet, your hind-legs, or your butt." She stated. "I think I'd like to go a little past my butt, to make the suit look cooler. That, and I don't want criminals staring at my ass when I'm kicking theirs." Beca requested. "And it will be done! Does Her Majesty request anything else?" Jessica asked, sarcastically. Beca laughed, and said, "No, thank you, my good lady. I'll see you later about it, though!" And with that, Jessica gave Beca the money she promised, before Beca left the room to go to Panera, as Jessica began to work on the costume.

* * *

The next day, when Beca woke up, she heard her phone ding. She picked it up, and it read "Just finished it. It's in my room, so come grab it when you're ready." Beca smiled, went to Jessica's room, knocked on the door, and waited for her to open it. When Jessica eventually did, she made a motion with her hand telling Beca to come in, and so Beca did. After Jessica closed the door, she went to her bed, pulled out what she had been working on all night, and showed it to Beca. It was just as beautiful as it looked in the sketchbook, and a lot nicer, too. "I added a face-mask, with the lenses from your sunglasses being put in the eyeholes. What do you think?" Jessica asked. "It's beautiful, Jessica. Thank you. Can I try it on?" Beca asked, to which Jessica responded by nodding her head.

After the other girl turned her head so as to not look at Beca while she was changing, Beca slipped into her costume. When she slipped on the hoodie and mask, Jessica squealed with delight, and said, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Show me!" Beca laughed, and turned around, as Jessica stared in awe. The costume consisted of a gray hoodie, an orange and brown bird emblem on her chest, a black shirt and boots, dark green pants, and a purple cape. "Wow… you… look like… a badass." Jessica exclaimed. Beca smirked and said, "Thank you!"

Then, at that moment, unexpectedly, Emily opened the door, and walked in. "Hey, Jessica, can I borrow your tooth-" She began, before seeing Jessica talking to Beca while in costume. "-paste?" She finished, questioning what she was seeing. "Hi, Emily." Beca and Jessica said at the same time.

 _Author's Note: Here's Chapter Seven, folks! Sorry it took so long to update. The costume was inspired by both Hancock's costume, Daredevil's costume, and Robin's costume from Arkham City's costume The next chapter is gonna show Emily becoming partners in crime with Beca and Jessica, now that she's seen Beca in costume, and some real action. Thank you all for reading, leave a review, and I'll see you next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT:**_ _A New Partner In Crime_

As Emily opened her mouth to scream, Beca ran over immediately and covered her hand over the Legacy's mouth. "Keep quiet, Emily! You'll wake everybody up!" Jessica demanded. When Emily nodded her head in understanding, Beca took her hand off the girl's mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Emily said, in a hushed voice. "Jessica, who the Hell is this person? And why is she wearing a Halloween costume?" She continued, questioning Beca and Jessica.

Beca sighed, pulled off her hood and mask, and revealed herself to a shocked Emily. "Beca?! Why are you dressed like that?" She questioned. "Surprise, kid. Well, I guess there's no use lying about it: Legacy, I'm the girl with the hoodie who's been taking names and kicking ass for the past couple of weeks. I'm Thunderbird, and this is my new costume, courtesy of Jessica, who was formerly the only one who knew what I was doing when I left the house. Now, you know, too." Beca said.

"Sooo, you don't have a job at Residual Heat?" Emily questioned. "No, I do have a job at Residual Heat. The part about me being there all those times I was out was a lie." Beca stated. "But, how do you do the stuff you do? Flying, getting shot at and not getting hurt, how do you do it?" Emily questioned, to which Beca told Emily her story, and she also told her about her other powers, such as super strength and slowing down time.

After Beca was done, Emily's eyes were wider than Fat Amy's hunger. "Jesus. So, for the past couple of weeks, I was living with a superhero?" Beca nodded her head. "Yep. I was just about to go get breakfast. You guys wanna come with?" She asked. Jessica and Emily nodded their heads in rapid succession, making Beca laugh and grin. "Then get dressed, get your butts into gear, and get into the car within ten minutes!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the three girls drove in Chloe's van to the McDonald's nearby. They entered the place, went up to the counter, and looked over the menu. "I think I'll get two bacon, egg, and cheese McMuffins with hashbrowns and a chocolate milkshake." Beca said. "Isn't that terrible for your health?" Jessica asked. "Yeah, for a normal person, but, unlike you guys, if I eat like shit, I can still retain my natural body weight. So, that's what's gonna be my breakfast!" She said, happily.

After the three girls ordered their food and grabbed it, they sat down at a table, eating in almost complete silence, until Emily started talking. "So, I can't tell anyone else, I'm assuming?" She asked. "Mmm hmm." Beca said, taking a bite of one of one of her McMuffins. "Don't feel bad, Em. I can't talk about it, either." Jessica remarked.

As the girls continued eating, Emily got a news alert on her phone. She read it, and automatically handed her phone to Beca. "Just read it." Emily said. Beca did, and saw what was going on: a bank robbery, lead by the masked man. "Jess, the costume is in the car, right?" Beca asked. "Yeah. Why?" Jessica asked. Beca responded by showing her the news alert. "Holy shit. I'll unlock the car. I guess I'll have to put your breakfast in the fridge. Do you need me to drive you?" Jessica continued, as she unlocked the car, and Beca got up from the seat. "No time. If I fly, it'll be faster. People's lives are at stake, and I can't let them down." Beca said. "Beca, wait!" Emily protested, as Beca ran out the door.

* * *

When she got outside, Beca opened the van door, grabbed her costume from the front seat, and changed into it in the backseat. After getting on the costume, she jumped out of the car, and flew off to the bank, which was a fifteen minute drive from where she was. It would only take five minutes to fly there.

* * *

When she had the bank in sight, Thunderbird flew down, and made her way to the police officers who were already at the scene. "I'm here to help. Can you give me details?" She asked the man who she recognized as the Chief of Police, Benjamin Collins. "How can I trust you when you dress like that?" Collins questioned her. "Because right now, I'm the only one here with unbreakable skin, and the ability to manipulate time. So, I'll ask again: can you give me details?" She asked.

Collins stared at her momentarily, before finally saying, "There's at least eighteen hostages inside. There are eighteen gunmen in total, with half of them guarding the outside of the building, and the other half inside of the building, guarding the hostages. We think the anarchist from that car show is inside. And whatever it is they're using for guns, they're heavy artillery. Probably stolen military equipment. Can you take out the gunmen?" Thunderbird smirked, and said, "Chief, not a single hostage inside that building will be harmed." Collins nodded his head, before Thunderbird turned around, and flew toward the gunmen outside.

* * *

When one of the gunmen heard her coming, he began firing his weapon at Thunderbird, before she landed by kicking him in the chest, one down, and throwing his weapon at another gunman, two down. Then, she ran toward two other gunman standing next to one another, their backs turned from her, and she smashed both of their heads together, knocking them unconscious, three, four. This alerted her presence to the rest of the gunmen, who began firing at her. So, she decided to make a plan of attack, and retreated around a corner. She began to survey the area from around the corner.

Five gunmen, one minigunner on top of a truck, three standing next to one another, waiting for Thunderbird to show her face, and the last one coming up towards where she was. So, she quickly disposed of the gunman around the corner, four, and slowed down time, to deal to with the three gunmen standing next to one another, by flying directly into them, and slamming them into the truck that the minigunner was on top of, six, seven, eight. She decided to take out the minigunner by hitting him where it would hurt, but first, she needed to get the weapon out of his hands.

She flew up into the air, and then dropped down on top of the minigunners head. She began to dig her gloved fingers into his eyes, making him cry out in pain, as she grabbed the weapon from his hands, snapped it in half, and slammed her fist into his chest, and her foot into his face, knocking him down to the ground, nine.

* * *

Thunderbird flew back to Collins, and said, "Half of them are disposed of, Chief. Your officers can move down there, and wait for my signal." As she began to head back to deal with the robbers on the inside, Collins called after her. "Wait! What will your signal be?" He asked. Thunderbird turned around, smiled, and said, "You'll know when you see it." Then, she flew back to do what she had come to do.

* * *

The men in the building had heard what was going on outside. "She's here, isn't she? Get ready, gentleman! And prepare to be hurt." The man in the mask said, over the gunmen's radio channel. The men cocked their weapons, and were on the lookout for any and all indications of Thunderbird being there. Then, they heard a sound, a 'WHOOSH', and looked around. Then, two men were suddenly taken out, rather quickly. The gunmen turned to the spot where there two fellow soldiers just stood, and were perplexed as to what just happened.

Suddenly, the fire alarm turned on, and, as one of the gunmen saw Thunderbird approaching, and as he aimed his weapon at her, time slowed down, and she began to disarm and slam every single one of the seven gunmen through a window, starting with the gunman who was about to shoot her.

When she was done, she flew back in, stood in front of the visibly frightened hostages, and asked, "Are you alright?" Then, she heard a gun cock. "Turn… around… now." The man in the mask said. Thunderbird turned around, and saw him holding a loaded gun to a young boy's head. "So, I see you came. And, you took out my men." He said. "Don't shoot the boy." She said, in a low, dangerous voice. "What will you do? Break my neck? Shatter my spine? Hurt me in some long-term way?" He asked. "I'll bring you Hell." She threatened. "I'll fire on the boy before you even have the chance to save the others." He threatened back, smirking, as Thunderbird's eyes widened beneath her mask. "What? Did you really think that the bomb at the car show was the last one I had in my possession? Oh, Thunderbird. You stupid, stupid woman." He said, smugly, as he revealed a trigger in his pocket.

"If I press my thumb on this trigger, the bombs in the location I've hid them in will explode have an impact three times the impact that the one at the car show would have had. That means it will be enough to level five street blocks. So, what will it be, Thunderbird? We both know you can only slow down time for so long." The man in the mask said, making Thunderbird's heart skip multiple beats. "Oh yes, I know what you are, what you can do, and I know _**you**_. So, what will it be?"

As Thunderbird contemplated what to do, the man in the mask said, "Oh, who am I kidding? I'll just shoot the boy and detonate the bombs." As he was about to press the button, both Thunderbird and the man in the mask heard a car horn, and saw the truck that the masked man and his associates arrived in driving directly towards them. Knowing full well who was in the truck, and what was about to happen, Thunderbird slowed down time, flew over to the masked man, grabbed the boy, and flew to a safe spot. As time returned to its natural speed, the truck crashed into the masked man at full speed, knocking him into a wall. When he hit the wall, he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

When Thunderbird looked up, she saw none other than Jessica Smith and Emily Junk getting out of the van. "Thank you for your help. But it was a dangerous risk, doing what you just did." Thunderbird said, in a deep voice. "We know." Jessica said. "And that's why we did it." Emily finished. Thunderbird gave a knowing nod of her head, and set the hostages free. "Go out the back door." She said to Emily and Jessica in her normal voice, before turning to grab the masked man, and walking through the bank's front door, with the other hostages.

She saw Collins and the other police officers and paramedics making their way towards her and the hostages. When she got to the Chief, she dropped the masked man's body on the ground. "He's all yours, Chief." The Chief bent down, and pulled off the mask, revealing who the man was, much to Thunderbird's shock. " _No… it can't be._ " She thought to herself, as she saw Thomas 'Tom' Matthews, Chloe's ex-boyfriend, lying on the ground, unmasked.

 _Author's Note: And the Anarchist is revealed! That's right, Tom is the bad guy! And his motives will be explained in later chapters! The next chapter will be the Riff-Off, and will feature more music, as well as some more interactions between Beca, Jessica, Emily, and (possibly) Chloe! Thank you all for reading, leave a review if you wish, and I will see you next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE:**_ _Breaking Point_

After the revelation of who the anarchist was, and texting Jessica and Emily that she needed to talk to the both of them, Beca flew back to Casa Bella. When she arrived, she got into the van, and put on her regular clothing, ditching the outfit into a bag in the trunk. Then, as she made her way up the steps, she noticed an envelope on the front door. She grabbed it off, and opened the door.

When she walked in, what she saw made her unsure whether to feel uncomfortable, aroused, or both. All of the Bellas were in their pajamas, or their pajama tops, hitting each other with pillows. "You know, this is… disturbing, to say the least." Beca said, unsure of what else to say. "Disturbing, yet wonderful! I forgot what it was like to have a pillow war. Emily came up with the idea, as a means of relieving stress." Chloe said, cheerfully, as Emily blushed. "Well, while you guys were doing whatever-the-Hell this is, I was at work. And when I got back, this is what I found on the front door." Beca responded, handing the envelope to Chloe.

When Chloe was about to open it, all of the Bellas surrounded her. When she did open the envelope, she read the letter out loud, saying, "Barden Bellas, you are very cordially invited to a party." The rest of the letter was just giving instructions on how to dress, what would be going on at the party, and where and when it would be taking place. "Sounds fun!" Fat Amy said. "I'm game." Stacie chimed in, as the others nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled." Chloe said. "Suit up, aca-badasses. We're going to a party!" Beca finished.

As the girls readied themselves for the party, which was a few hours, Jessica and Emily made a gesture to Beca that said 'we need to talk to you'. Beca followed them into Emily's room, and, after closing the door, Jessica sat on the bed, and said, "So, what the Hell happened with the masked guy? Did you find out who he was?" Beca frowned, and her heart began to sink again. "Yeah, I did. Jess, it's Tom." Beca said, sadly. Jessica's eyes widened. "Tom?! As in, Tom Matthews?!" She questioned, as Beca nodded her head. "Who the Hell is Tom Matthews?" Emily asked. "Chloe's ex-boyfriend." Jessica stated, bluntly.

"Holy shit. Well, that could be a problem." Emily responded. "Yeah. Chloe broke up with Tom because she realized that she wasn't attracted to guys, and that their relationship didn't really go anywhere beyond sex. It's weird, though. Tom never really showed any signs of being an asshole, let alone a borderline psychopath. And that isn't just my perspective. Chloe went on and on about how nice he was, during and not during sex." Beca said. "Maybe it was all an act. Maybe it was just a cover for his real personality." Jessica responded.

"Damn. Well, at least the dick isn't our problem anymore, right? I mean, he is behind bars." Emily questioned. "That doesn't make him any less dangerous. There's still the risk that he could escape. That, and…" Beca stopped at that point, biting her lip. "What? Did he do something?" Jessica asked. "No, but he said, right before you ran him over, that he knows what I am, and what all of my powers are, and that he knows me." Beca said, and she sighed after she did so.

"Holy shit. Does that mean he knows who you are?" Emily asked, nervously. "I'm not sure. He could. I mean, you guys found out pretty easily, remember?" Beca said. "Yeah, but those were on accident. Look, Becs, let's try and put this out of our minds for a while. If we keep worrying about it now, we'll all lose a ton of sleep and free time. Now, let's get ready to just hang out, and have a good time." Jessica said. Beca sighed, and responded with, "Fine. But I wanna tell Chloe about this. I think she deserves to know." Jessica nodded her head in agreement. "I think she does, too. Go tell her, and we'll get ready."

As Beca got up to leave, Emily grabbed her arm, saying, "Wait!" Beca turned around. "What?" She asked. "Now that we're all in on this, we should have some kind of secret handshake, right?" Emily proposed her idea. Beca gave a look on her face that said, "Really?" But Emily gave Beca the thing she hated the most: the puppy-dog face. "Dammit, Jessica, why did you tell her my weakness was the puppy-dog face?" Beca asked, making Jessica burst out laughing. "Fine. When one of us comes up with a secret handshake, we'll tell each other, mmkay?" Beca said to the two girls. Both nodded their heads in agreement, before Beca left the room.

Beca made her way to Chloe's room, and knocked on the door. "Chlo? You in there?" She asked. "Yeah! Come in!" The redhead said, through the door. Beca did as instructed, and saw Chloe wearing a blue skirt, and a bright orange shirt, making Beca's heart skip a few beats. " _Damn. She has a good taste in clothing._ " Then, she mentally slapped herself, as she remembered that it wasn't the time to start questioning who _**she**_ was attracted to.

"So, what's up?" Chloe asked, smiling. Beca sighed, and began to talk. "I was at work today, and when the news came on, a broadcast said that the police had captured the guy who attacked the car show. They pulled off his mask, and… well, Chloe, it was Tom." Chloe's eye began twitching after Beca said that. "W-what? What did you just say?" She questioned. "The guy who attacked the car show was Tom. I'm really sorry, Chlo." Beca said, sincerely apologetic, and unsure of how much of a hard blow this had to be for Chloe. "Oh. It's just that… wow. I just never saw him as a bad guy, or somebody who would threaten hundreds of lives, or… something." She said. Beca pulled her friend into her arms, and gave her a hug, which Chloe returned by wrapping her own arms around Beca.

After a few seconds, Chloe opened up her arms, and put them at her side. "Well, thank you for telling me this. I think you should go and get ready." Chloe said, looking at the ground, with no emotion in her voice. Beca nodded her head, and said, "Yeah. Will do, Chlo. And, if you need anyone to talk to, about anything, I'm a few doors away." She then left the room, but, as she closed the door, she heard sobbing behind Chloe's doors.

A few hours later, the group left in the van, and headed for the place where they were instructed to go, which, as it turned out, was a mansion. The girls got out of the van, walked up to the door, rang the doorbell, and heard someone with a slight southern drawl ask, from the other side of the door, "What's the password?" Beca responded with what she was told to say on the card, which was, "Iron Man sucks!" Then, the door was opened, and a short, bald man riding a scooter was revealed. "Bellas! Come in, come in!" He said, riding his scooter into another room.

The Bellas, in spite of being a little perplexed by who appeared to be the host, followed him into his kitchen. "Welcome to my humble abode! Now, since you've all read the rules, I just wanna say-HEY!" He began to suddenly shout at Fat Amy, who was touching some sort of Golden Goose statue, only to suddenly stop. "Never touch another man's goose. Now, where was I? Oh, right! Enjoy the party, and follow me." He continued, as he pulled on a bottle of wine, which opened a secret door in the kitchen, revealing a path which he began to ride down.

When the pathway ended, it revealed a gigantic party room, with a disco ball and a music player, as well as other guests. As the girls began to explore the room, Beca was tapped on the shoulder. When she turned around, she saw her ex-boyfriend, Jesse, smiling awkwardly at her. "Hey, Becs." After making Beca swallow her gum, she said, "Jesse?! What are you doing-" She was then interrupted by the host talking into a microphone, saying, "Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the Laser Ninja Dragon Riff-Off!"

As soon as the host said this, multiple guests started cheering, and other groups began to walk into the center of the room. Said groups included, but weren't limited to, the Treblemakers, the former bad boys of Barden, until Jesse and Benji 'converted' them, the Tone Hangers, the Frank Miller Batmen of Acapella, the Green Bay Packers, who were there 'just because', and Das Sound Machine, or, as Beca called them, Discount Hydra, despite the fact that she was not a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or superhero movies in general, or Cinemasins.

Beca saw Kommissar, the tall, blonde leader of 'Discount Hydra', smirking at her. She gave Kommissar a death glare that would scare you into bending to her every whim. As the rules were explained, which mentioned a reward about a $42000 gift card to Dave and Buster's, Beca mostly thought about something she had been debating for quite some time: leaving for New York to find Hancock. Her distraction was interrupted when she heard the host say something along the lines of, "And, coming here all the way from New York as my good friend, please welcome, the guest of honor, Mr. John Hancock!" Before the man himself stepped into the spotlight, smiling as he did so.

Beca's heart began to race, and her mind went somewhere else, somewhere indescribable, until the first category was selected. "Ooh, songs about butts!" The host exclaimed. As the other Bellas began making a 'plan of attack', as Chloe called it, Beca was still in a trance, until Jessica and Emily called out to her. "Beca!" Emily said. "Get your head in the game, Becs!" Jessica continued.

Beca immediately snapped out of her phase, and got into the game. "I'm ready. Let's go to work, soldiers." She said, as DSM started them off by singing 'The Thong Song', until they were interrupted by the Tone Hangers, who sang 'Shake Your Booty', until they were cut off by Stacie getting the Bellas off to a good start with 'Apple Bottom Jeans', until they were cut off by the Packers putting up a good fight with 'Bootylicious', until the Treblemakers stumbled and fell with 'Baby Got Back', mostly because Benji, Jesse's best friend and roommate, got distracted by Emily. They were, indefinitely, disqualified.

The next category was 'Country Love', which the Tone Hangers started off with 'Live Like You Were Dying', which the Bellas cut off with 'Before He Cheats', until the Packers struggled to sing anything, mostly due to Clay Matthews becoming distracted, getting the Packers disqualified.

The next category was 'I Dated John Mayer', which Discount Hydra started off with 'A Thousand Miles', which the Bellas interrupted with 'We Are Never Getting Back Together', until the Tone Hangers crashed and burned with 'What's Love Got To Do With It'. They too were disqualified, only on account of implying that John Mayer and Tina Turner were having sex.

That left the Bellas and DSM against one another. The next category was '90s Hip Hop Jamz'. DSM started off with 'This Is How We Do It', which the Bellas came at with 'That Thing'. They were doing fairly well, until Discount Hydra fought back with 'Poison', which included a not so subtle insult directed toward Fat Amy. Not taking any bullshit from the German team, Fat Amy responded by starting the Bellas off with 'Scenario', which Das Sound Machine combatted with 'Insane In The Membrane'. And, all things could have gone well, and what happened afterwards may not have happened had Emily not panicked, and sang her own original song. They were not only disqualified, they were humiliated and mocked by Das Sound Machine, the Tone Hangers, even by the Treblemakers, sans Jesse and Benji.

Afterwards, Beca and Jessica went over to console Emily. "Hey, don't sweat it." Jessica said, sympathetically. "Did you write that?" Beca asked. Before Emily had the chance to respond, Chloe came over, looking furious. "Great work, Emily. We had the opportunity to prove ourselves, and you-" She began, until Beca stood up in front of Chloe. "CHLO! Lay off." She said. "Well, well." Beca's facial expression turned to one of annoyance, as she turned to face Kommissar and her Hydra Agents, grinning.

"You can turn around, asshole. We didn't come to pick a bone with you. You won, fair and square." Beca said. "Yes, we did. And all we wanted to say was, what an incompetent group of individuals you are. Especially this one." Kommissar smirked, eyeing Emily. "Back off, German Hugo Weaving. She didn't mean to screw up." Beca said, as she began to walk away. "Like you, when you ran off to save your own skin? Back at the car show, remember?" Kommissar shouted at Beca, making Beca stop in her tracks. She turned around. "You better stop yourself there, or else." She threatened, looking the other woman directly in the eye. "Or what? You'll run away, again? Because you can't stand to face the humiliation your 'group' has? Because you are a cowering-' What happened next took Kommissar by surprise. What happened was that Beca calmly went up to her, grabbed her by the wrist, and slammed her to the ground, turning everyone's heads.

As Kommissar laid on the ground, looking at Beca in shock, Beca began to smash her fists into the woman's face. "SAY THAT AGAIN! COME ON, YOU BITCH! SAY. THAT. AGAIN! YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA TALK SHIT AND GET AWAY WITH IT? WELL, COME ON!" Beca screamed, before smacking the woman in the face multiple times, and then pulling Kommissar's bloodied, bruised face up to hers. "If you think you can talk to me, or her, or any of us, that way, you're nuts. You have no idea what I have been through, you have no idea what I have done! DO YOU?!" She yelled, raising her arm in preparation to land another blow, before it was unexpectedly grabbed by someone. "Whoa, whoa! What the Hell is going on over here?" The person grabbing her arm asked. Beca gritted her teeth, growled, and turned her head to face the man grabbing her arm. When she did, her facial expression turned into one of visible shock.

The man grabbing her arm was John Hancock, and he was looking just as shocked as Beca and Kommissar were.

 _Author's Note: And that's Chapter Nine! Not gonna lie, this one was hard to write, because, well, you guys deserve to know this: I fucking hate Pitch Perfect 2. But, I wanted to improve on it, because I thought I could tell a better, more focused story that delves into these characters more. So, I had to_ _rewatch the entire film to get the Riff-Off done exactly right. On the bright side, Hancock made an appearance! Not only that, but Beca got to meet Hancock for the first time! And, on an even brighter note, Pitch Perfect 2 is not as bad as I remember it being! It's still not good, but it's fun. To the Guest, thank you for posting the second review! I'm glad that you love the story, and that you want me to update it more often, which I will try to do! On the Bechloe or Femslash thing, I have decided that this will definitely be Bechloe, with more interactions between the two in the future. However, I do still want this to be Beca's story. Anyway, you know what to do, so why bother saying it? Oh, what the Hell, I'll say it! Thank you all for reading, leave a review if you wish to, and, as always, take care, and I'll see you next time!_

 _P.S, Adam West, the man who played Batman in the 60's show, and Mayor West in Family Guy, died yesterday at the age of 88, after battling with Leukemia for many years. The sheer amount of joy and humor that this man brought to my childhood hero Batman will never be forgotten about, and all the times he made me laugh on Family Guy will always be remembered. This chapter is dedicated to his memory, and I'm quite certain he will be missed by many, including me. Thank you, Adam West._


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN:**_ _I Came To Talk_

Beca suddenly realized what she just did, as she looked at everyone's shocked faces. All of the guests who had attended, the host, the members of the Treblemakers, the Tone Hangers, DSM, and, of course the Bellas, stood in horror at the sight of Beca, with her one hand wrapped around the collar of Kommissar's shirt, and the other being grabbed by John Hancock's strong grip.

Beca looked at the Bellas, especially Emily and Chloe, and saw the horror in their faces. Beca had never seen Chloe look so… afraid. Afraid of her. Tears began to form in Beca's eyes, as she pulled Hancock's hand off of her arm, dropped the Bleeding leader of DSM to the ground, and staring at everyone in the room. And then, she ran. Ran, like Kommissar thought she did in a tough situation. She ran, even as Chloe, Fat Amy, Jesse, and Jessica and Emily called after her.

When she got upstairs, she ran outside, and jumped up onto the roof. She sat on the roof, and buried her head in her hands, beginning to sob. " _Oh, my God. They were terrified,_ _ **SHE**_ _was terrified, of me. All of them. How could I let myself lose control so easily? She was right. I do run away, from everything. From my problems, from my friends, from telling the truth! Hell, I even ran away from someone of my own kind._ " She thought to herself.

After crying for a few more minutes, she looked up, at the moon, its light shining in her tear-stained eyes, and she stood up, determined. " _No. I need to tackle this one head on. I need to go back down there, and talk things out._ " She thought to herself, before jumping down, heading back into the house, and going down the pathway, back into the party room, where everyone stared at her, and tensed up, afraid of what she would do next. She went over to Kommissar, who was being treated by one of the members of DSM, and said, "I know I shouldn't have done that. It was reckless, and immature of me to do that. And it was unexpected. But I do not appreciate you calling me a coward, or my friends worthless. Please, just leave us alone."

Kommissar sneered, and said, "Your strength is impressive, Mouse. But you are still just a loser. Actually, I thought that was all you were, until a few minutes ago, where I realized that you're something worse: you're a freak. A time bomb waiting to go off." Beca's frown turned into an angry expression. "Yeah, fuck you, too."

As she turned around to walk off, she looked back. "Also, if you ever talk that way about my friends again, I will personally put you in a hospital, and do twice the damage to your body that I did to your face." She smirked, and walked off.

Beca went over to the other Bellas, who, with the exception of Jessica and Emily, looked frightened of her. She began to speak. "I know that you are most likely scared of me, right now. And, I just want to say, I'm sorry for doing that. If I scared you, which I most likely did, you have every right to feel that way. I just hope you don't look at me the way you did a few minutes ago the same way you look at me for the rest of the time that we know each other. Okay?" She said, awkwardly. Emily, surprisingly, pulled her in for a hug, which Beca returned. She then saw the other Bellas nod their heads, a sign of approval for Beca.

After that, Beca went over to Hancock, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Well, if it isn't the bruiser." He said, sarcastically. "Beca. My name is Beca, and, I came to talk. To you."

Hancock's eyes raised, and he smiled. "Okay. I'll bite. So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" He asked. Beca breathed in, and said, "I'm Mary's daughter."

His smile began to falter, and turned into a look of confusion. "What?" He asked, his eye twitching. "I'm Mary's daughter." Beca repeated, a bit louder.

Hancock turned away from her, and, after sighing, he asked, "Do you have… our abilities?" Beca nodded her head. "Yeah. You might have seen me on the news." Hancock turned back to look at Beca when she said this. "You're the… the girl?" He managed to stutter out.

Beca nodded her head again, and said, "Yeah. And I was planning on flying to New York to come and find you, and talk to you about my Mother. I want to get to know the other two remaining members of my kind."

Hancock shook his head, and put his hand over his eyes. "It's not possible. Mary said we were the last of our kind." He muttered, under his breath. However, Beca still heard this, and asked, "WHAT? What did you say?"

Hancock took his hand off of his eyes, and said, "When I found out that Mary was like me, she said we were the only ones left of our kind."

Beca was shocked to learn that her Mother had blatantly lied to the man who, according to her Father, she loved and married for many years. "Why? Why would she lie to you?" She asked. "Kid, I have no idea why. But I'm gonna find out."

He began to head for the exit, only for Beca to grab his arm. "Wait a day or two. I want to get some answers, also." She said. "Kid, this doesn't concern you." He responded, as he tried to pry her off of him. "No, this does concern me! Hancock, I'm a part of this now. I have so many questions, and it would help if a few of them were answered." She told him.

Hancock, surprised by her stubbornness, and her strength, sighed. "Alright. You're right, kid. Talk to your friends about going on a little road trip to Los Angeles, and call me if you get their approval." He took a pen out of his coat pocket, grabbed a napkin from an hors d'oeuvre tray, and wrote his number on said napkin. He handed it to Beca, and left.

" _Damn, I need a drink._ " Beca thought to herself. She went over to the bar, and ordered a glass of Miller Lite. As she waited for the beverage to arrive in front of her, Chloe sat down next to her. "Hey." She said. "Hi, Chlo." Beca said to her, as she tapped her toes on the ground, waiting for her drink.

"So, um, what was that all about?" Chloe asked. Beca turned her attention to the redhead. "What are you talking about?" Beca asked. "You know… the whole flipping over Kommissar thing." Chloe said.

Beca groaned, wishing that Chloe would go away. "I don't want to talk about it, really." She said, making Chloe frown. "Oh."

Seeing Chloe frown, especially after how sad she seemed after learning about Tom, made Beca instantly feel bad, and begin to reevaluate her choice of not talking about what Chloe asked.

"Okay. I flipped her over and beat the crap out of her because she essentially called me a coward. She said that I abandoned you guys at the car show. That I can't stand being humiliated by you guys. Which I'm not, but, still, it hurt when she said that." She admitted to Chloe, who looked sympathetically at Beca.

Then, her drink came, and she gulped some of it down. "Becs, we know you're not ashamed of us. And I should have thanked you for calling the police at the car show. Don't let what that bitch said to you get to your head, okay?" Chloe said, making Beca smile.

Beca sighed, and asked the question on her mind for quite some time. "Hey, Chloe. Um, I was wondering if I could go to LA for a couple of days? It's an important family matter, and I really would like to deal with it as soon as possible." She said. Chloe smiled, and said, "Of course. Just be prepared to train hard when you get back. We've got a lot of work to put into our performance at the World's."

Beca nodded her head. "Thanks, Chlo. I gotta leave tomorrow, so, when I get back, I gotta pack up." Chloe simply said, "Okay."

After the party, the Bellas went home, and all of them, minus Beca, crawled into bed. Beca, however, had to pack, she had to call her boss at Residual Heat, and tell him that she wouldn't be there for a couple of days, and she needed to talk to her Father about her trip to LA.

She decided to deal with talking to her Father, first. She pulled out her phone, and began texting him. "Hey, Dad. Listen, I've got to go to Atlanta for a few days. I just got an opportunity to meet Mom."

She waited in anticipation for his long-winded, emotional speech about how she shouldn't be disappointed if she doesn't get all the answers she wants. Then, after five minutes of waiting, she got a message from her Father: "Okay."

 _Author's Note: And there's Chapter Ten! Sorry for the delay, I was really busy these past few days. Guest One, I'm glad you're rooting for my story, and I love your enthusiasm! Guest Two, glad you love it! I aim to try new things when writing a story. Also, I've been thinking about writing a Family Guy torture_ _fic, starring Quagmire. Rated-M, obviously. What do you think? Anyway, thank you all for reading, please leave a review, and, as always, take care, and I'll see you next time!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven: Mary_

The next day, Beca, after she had finished packing, went downstairs, and prepared to say goodbye to her friends. "See you guys later. I'll be back by Friday." She said, before walking out the door, and taking a cab to the airport where Hancock would be meeting her.

When she arrived at the place where she was told to meet Hancock, which was an abandoned building on the deserted side of town, she saw the superhero waiting for her outside of said building, sitting on a bench. When he saw her walking toward him, he stood up, and greeted her. "You ready to fly?" He asked. "Hell yeah." She responded, slinging her backpack on, and preparing for takeoff.

* * *

The two jumped into the sky, and flew nonstop, for at least four hours, until, finally, they arrived in Los Angeles. When they flew down to an area that they made sure no one was around, Hancock took a deep breath, and sighed with relief. "Haven't smelled the air here since at least seven years ago." He said to a confused Beca, who smiled at him.

Beca took a bus to where Hancock said that Mary and her husband, Ray, lived. Hancock flew there, but Beca, not wanting anyone else to figure out that she was Thunderbird, especially if she was flying without her costume, took a bus to the house.

* * *

When she arrived, she found that her Mother lived in a nice neighborhood, where kids played outside, the neighbors were politely conversing on their patios, and that Hancock was already there, sitting on Mary's front step.

"What took you so long?" He asked, sarcastically. "I had to take the bus. That's what." Beca retorted, making Hancock smile. Then, the superhero stood up, and knocked on the door.

Beca waited with a bated breath. " _This is it. I'm finally gonna see my Mother again, after all these years._ " She thought to herself. Then, the door opened, and a woman, blonde-haired, probably in her late thirties, stood in the doorway, her eyes raised.

"Oh. Hi." She said. "Hey, Mary." Hancock responded. "Who's the girl?" Mary asked. "Could we come in? We all need to talk." Hancock asked, looking back and forth at both Mary and Beca. After a long silence, Mary opened her mouth, and said, "Okay."

Beca and Hancock walked into the home. It was as nice on the inside as it was on the outside, with a clean dining room, a living room with a couch and wide-screen TV, and a staircase leading to the upstairs.

"Where are Aaron and Ray?" Hancock asked. "Ray's at a meeting, and Aaron's hanging out with his friends." Mary replied. "You guys can sit on the couch, you know." She continued.

Hancock and Beca sat down on the couch. Mary sat on a chair. "So, what's up? Who's the girl?" She asked. Beca sighed deeply, and said, as quickly as possible, "I'm Beca Mitchell. The daughter of Brian Mitchell. Your daughter."

Mary's heart sank, and she closed her eyes. "Oh. Is he… how is Brian?" She asked. "He's okay." Beca responded to Mary. "Has he told you what you are, yet?" Mary continued with her questions. Beca nodded. "Have you heard the name 'Thunderbird' in the news, recently?" She asked. "I knew it." Mary said, opening her eyes, which now had tears in them, and smiling.

"I have so many questions, Mom." Beca said. "I know you do, Beca." Mary said, the tears running down her face. "Why did you leave? And I want the real reason, not what Dad told me."

Mary sighed, and spoke. "What did he tell you?" Beca looked into Mary's eyes, and said, "That he didn't understand what we are. That he was intimidated by the fact that he wasn't like Hancock." Mary chuckled. "That part was true. And the part about him not understanding what we are was also true. But I didn't leave because of that. I left because I wanted to tell you what you were, but your Father didn't want you to know about it. He wanted you to lead something similar to a normal life. We fought a lot, and we couldn't agree on how to raise you."

She looked down at the ground, and then back at Beca. "When did you find out?" She asked. "When I was nine." Beca responded, her mind immediately going back to the day that Mira attempted to slap her in the face, and instead ended up breaking her arm.

"What exactly are we?" Beca asked. "We're Gods, Beca. Angels, superheroes. Different cultures call us by different names. But the point is, we go back thousands and thousands of years. We've been around since the dawn of time. There used to be more of us." Mary responded. "What happened to them?" Beca continued asking questions. "They died."

"Wait a minute, you told me it was just the two of us!" Hancock interrupted. Mary then realized what she had told Hancock in the past, and understood her mistake. "Mary, did you lie to me?" Hancock asked Mary, who sat on the couch with her mouth wide open, unable to speak. "Did. You. Lie?" He asked, slowly.

Mary pursed her lips, and remained silent for a few moments, until she opened her mouth, and said, "No." Hancock's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean 'no'?" He asked. "When I left, I wasn't sure if Beca was superpowered or not. Sometimes, when a person like us mates with a mortal, the offspring doesn't always have the powers we have." Mary responded.

"Well, I got lucky. I have all of Hancock's powers, except for one of them: I can slow down time, but only for a little while. That, and I'm going to eventually stop aging. What's that about?" She asked. "Unless we're together for too long, our powers begin to fade away, and we start to become mortal. And, on the time-stopping power, all females of our kind get a special power. I guess that's yours."

"How did the others die?" Beca asked. Mary breathed in. She didn't like to think about what had happened to the rest of her kind, but the time had come for her to remember what had happened. "We had all stayed together for too long. Our powers died out, and made us mortal. The village we lived in was attacked by soldiers, and we weren't strong enough to fight them. The others were killed, easily. Only he and I escaped." She said, pointing at Hancock, who was visibly shocked.

"Now you know pretty much everything. Is there anything else on your mind?" Mary asked, looking down at the ground. Hancock shook his head, and Beca said, "No. That's all I wanted to know. Thank you for telling me. And Hancock, thank you for coming with me."

Then, at that moment, Beca heard her phone ding. She took it from her pocket, and saw a message from Emily. "Have you seen the news? Channel Five. If you're near a TV, turn it on."

"Can I turn on the TV? It's urgent." Beca asked Mary. "Go ahead." She responded. Beca grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and changed the channel to Channel Five, where a reporter was standing in front of a prison. Brandwell Facility, in Georgia. "According to Warden Williams, Thomas 'Tom' Matthews, now calling himself 'the Anarchist', escaped from Brandwell roughly three hours ago, along with seventeen other prisoners."

 _Author's Note: And there's Chapter Eleven! Sorry for the long wait, I've been kinda lazy, but I promise to update more often in the coming days! Shit's gonna go down, especially in the next chapter! Anyway, thank you all for reading, leave a review, and, as always, take care, and I'll see you next time!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Truth Hurts

"I have to go. NOW." She said, getting off the couch. "Beca, we just got here!" Hancock insisted. "It doesn't matter. I got what I needed, and I have to take care of this problem." She persisted, making her way to the door.

Before she had the chance to open it, Mary blocked her. "Hold on. Before you go, I have to ask… did you ever, or do you still, blame me for leaving?"

Beca pursed her lips, and thought about Mary's question. "I… I… I don't know."

Mary bit her lip, and turned her back to Beca and Hancock. "I understand that you're conflicted. And I will understand if you eventually come to the conclusion that I should have done more to get you back. And I am sorry. And I will be, until the day that I die."

Unbeknownst to Beca and Hancock, tears streamed down Mary's cheek, and she went back into the kitchen.

Hancock looked sadly at Beca. He sighed, and said, "Let's go, if you're ready."

* * *

They were back to Georgia in the same amount of time that it took to get to L.A. They flew back in almost complete silence. Not once did either of them even look at each other.

When they landed, they finally looked at each other. "You're going after that guy, aren't you?" Hancock asked. "You know I have to." She responded.

"Then you might need my help." He said. "You remember what… Mary said." Beca struggled to say the word 'Mom'. It brought back memories of the years where she never had one around.

"If we're together for too long, we'll lose our powers." She explained. Hancock shook his head. "You still can't take on this guy alone. He's too dangerous. Look, do you have a pen or pencil, and a piece of paper?"

Beca nodded her head. "Okay. Grab it, and I'll tell you my number, in case you need to reach me."

After Beca and Hancock traded numbers, the superhero flew off to his hotel, needing a rest after the long day he had. Beca, on the other hand, flew back in the direction of the Barden Campus.

* * *

When she arrived at Casa Bella, she found that the van wasn't parked. "Must be nobody here, then." Beca muttered to herself, as she took out her key, and unlocked the door.

At first, it seemed like there was no one in the house. The lights were off, the TV was off, and there wasn't the usual noise of the other Bellas chatting.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She called out. "I'm upstairs!" Amy said. "Okay, I'm coming up!" Beca said, as she went up the stairs.

She made her way to hers and Amy's room, and found Amy, sitting on the bed, playing on Beca's laptop. "What the Hell are you doing with my laptop?" She asked. "Playing Happy Wheels. This game is about addictive as a bacon-wrapped donut."

Beca laughed and sat on her own bed. "So, how was your little trip?" Amy asked, as she paused the game, and turned her attention to the brunette. "Uh, it was… fine, I guess." Beca responded.

"Cool, cool. So, um, anything you want to talk about?" Amy asked. "No. No, not really." Beca said, before turning to look out the window.

As she looked out at the beautiful day through her window, she sighed, and turned around to face Amy once more. "Actually, Amy… there is something that I want to talk about."

Amy looked into Beca's eyes, and saw a darkness that she never really saw before. "I… got fired from my job." Beca said, bluntly. "Okay. So, is that all?" Amy asked.

"No. That's not all. I've been… uh… doing some things in my spare time. Things that I'm not really sure I should talk about, or even know how to talk about with other people."

Amy nodded her head, trying her best to follow what her friend was saying. "I just… uh… honestly, I don't know if these things that I'm doing are right. If I should just give up on doing them, and try to find a real job, and focus on the Bellas, or on my future. Do you understand?" Beca explained.

"I think I do, Shortie. Listen, Beca, does this… stuff that you do… does it help you, in some way?" Amy asked, careful to not anger or upset Beca. "Yeah. It's more of a way to help other people, but, yeah. It's kind of like a job. A job that I don't get paid for."

"Okay. I think I get it. Beca, if it's something that you think is right, then why the Hell are you feeling guilty about it?" Amy asked. "Because I haven't really talked about it with any of you guys. The only other people who I've talked to about it are my Dad, Emily, and Jessica."

Amy nodded her head, again. Then, she put her hands together, and twiddled her thumbs for a bit, before saying, "Well, I appreciate you telling me. And, I feel that, if it's something that you think is helpful to yourself and to others, then you just go for it, am I right?"

Beca smiled. In all her time knowing her, she never would have suspected Amy to be someone to encourage her. "Yeah. Like how you're going out with Bumper, again." Before Amy could open her mouth to interrupt, Beca said, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your little secret if you don't tell anyone about mine. Deal?" Amy shook her head, before saying, "Deal."

* * *

A few hours later, the other Bellas arrived home. "We're back!" Chloe announced. Beca and Amy stepped out of the living room, and made their presence clear.

"Welcome back, Becs. How was your trip?" Chloe asked. Beca shrugged her shoulders. "It was fine. I got what I came for." She said, untruthfully.

Not that Chloe could detect the insincerity in her voice. It both warmed and broke Beca's heart, seeing a person as good as Chloe living under the same roof as her, a person who had adapted to lying about who she really was, and what she did.

Still, Chloe smiled, and said, "Well, that's all that matters, isn't it?" With a slight nod of her head, Beca indicated to Chloe that she agreed with her.

As the other Bellas adjusted to what they normally did, which was either sit on the couch, eat, or pull out their phones. Well, except for Emily and Jessica, of course, who almost instantly walked over to Beca, trying to be subtle.

"So… can we talk?" Jessica asked, eager to speak what was on hers and Emily's minds. Beca winked, and pulled her head in the upstairs direction, indicating a meeting taking place upstairs, in her room.

* * *

Within five minutes, the three girls were in Beca's room. Emily sat on Amy's bed, as Beca paced the room, while Jessica stood against the door.

For the first thirty or so seconds that the three were in the room, there was complete silence. Not a single one of them spoke. Then, that silence was broken. "Let me guess. You heard the news, too?" Beca asked, as both of the other girls in the room nodded their heads.

"Yeah. We all did. And when Chloe found out… Jesus, Beca. I'd never seen her so broken up, before. I'm worried about her." Jessica said, looking at Beca fearfully.

"Well, I for one am more worried about the fact that there's a fucking psychopath who somehow managed to hire an army of mercenaries to work with him, and the fact that he's out to get you, captain. So, what's your plan?" Emily asked, as she stayed still on the bed.

Beca sighed, and flopped onto her bed. She rolled over, and ran her arm down her eye. "I… I don't have a plan, guys. I don't know what to do." She remarked.

"That's not good. Beca, we need to have some kind of plan! I mean, what if that psychopath just storms over here, looking for you?! What if he's still out there? What are we going to do when the time comes for you to face him?" Jessica questioned, as Beca groaned in response.

"I already told you. I. DON'T. KNOW." She growled, her temper rising. "We can't just sit on our asses! Somebody's gotta be thinking about this shit!" Emily interjected.

"AND YOU THINK I'M NOT?!" Beca yelled, taking the blonde and the Legacy by surprise. "Look, I never asked for this! I never asked to have powers, Jess. I never asked to have enemies, Em. And I never asked to be a superhero!"

As soon as she said this, Beca looked down at the ground, immediately regretting the harsh, bitter tone she used with her friends. She then set her hands under her chin, and closed her eyes.

"I never asked for this… I never wanted to be a superhero. My Mom never wanted me to be a superhero, despite her wanting to tell me about my powers. My Dad never wanted me to lead my life as a superhero, either. But, deep down, there was always something inside me. Something that called to me, constantly telling me, 'save this world from itself, because no one else will'. And… I looked around at the world, and saw hatred. Fear. Rape. Disgust. Bias. Prejudice. And I wanted to fix that. And all I did was make it worse." Beca revealed, her eyes still unopened.

Jessica's look of shock turned into one of understanding and sadness. There was a sympathy in her eyes, and she looked to Emily, who felt the same way as she.

Sighing, the blonde took a seat next to her friend, and patted her on the back. Beca looked at her, and Jessica did the same. Both gave a look to each other that acknowledged it was awkward, but, at the same time, they didn't care.

Then, things got even more awkward, as Emily, much like a child with two parents, took a seat next to the two, and smiled at Beca. "I'm sorry, captain. We had no idea."

Beca shook her head, and looked back and forth at her two friends. "It's fine, guys. I shouldn't have freaked out at you. I just… I just need some time. Time to really get into the swing of things. And I'm gonna need all the help I can get, since I'm probably not gonna be spending a whole lot of my time practicing."

Jessica and Emily's eyebrows were raised, as they looked at the brunette, their confusion evident. "So… I take it you're gonna be hunting down Tom?" Emily asked, to which Beca responded by nodding her head.

"You got me. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to find the son of a bitch, and make sure he doesn't hurt anybody ever again. But, in the meantime, I'm gonna need someone to take command of the Bellas while I'm not with you guys, all the time." Beca explained, as the two girls beside her stared at her with growing curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" Emily questioned. "I mean that I need someone to take over for me. I don't trust Chloe, she's an absolute mess at the moment. And do you honestly think that any of the other Bellas are qualified to power you all through?" Beca asked.

Jessica and Emily thought to themselves. And they came to the conclusion that they couldn't possibly see anyone really leading the Bellas without Beca.

"I take it that you can't see anyone doing it, can you? Well, I can." Beca said, making Jessica and Emily turn their heads. "You can?" They asked, simultaneously. "Mmm hmm. Jess, you up for it?" The brunette asked.

Jessica was taken aback. "What? M-Me? But, I… I can't lead the Bellas!" She stuttered. "Sure, you can. You're probably the only one I actually would trust to do this. No offense, Legacy, but I don't think you're up for a responsibility like that." Beca said, turning her attention to the Legacy.

"None taken. I don't think I'd make a great leader, either." She admitted. "But, still. Me? Most of the other Bellas barely even know I exist." Jessica said, concern in her voice.

"First of all, we do know you exist. Second of all, there are no two people in this house that I trust more than you and Emily. Jess, please. I need you." Beca pleaded.

And Jessica didn't know what to say. She was absolutely stunned. The girl who barely talked to her a few weeks ago, the person she looked up to, was now trusting her, of all the folks in the Bellas, to take command?

She breathed heavily, after coming to a conclusion. "Alright. I'll do it. But only for you, and the Bellas." Jessica said, as Beca awkwardly pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Jess. And, Emily, can you get in, too?" Beca asked. Emily, without hesitation, hugged her and the blonde, who smiled, and gave in, hugging her two friends.

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER

* * *

Beca awoke with a start. Her head rested on the seat of the van, as she slept under the pale moonlight.

She rubbed her head, and yawned before checking the time on her phone. It read, 6:40 A.M. "Ugh… shit. Did I fall asleep in the van, again? Chloe is gonna kill me."

Beca stumbled out of the van, rubbing her head as she did so. "Jesus… it's been three months, and no sign of Tom, or his 'friends'. What's he planning?" She thought to herself, as she walked toward the door, and pulled out her key.

She fumbled around for a little, missing the key-slot in the door, before eventually managing to put the key in its place, and opening the door.

Then, she walked right, yawning as she did so. Beca closed the door behind her, and, almost instinctively, she walked to the kitchen. "Never too early for breakfast." She said, out loud.

"But it is too late to be coming home, right?" A voice behind her asked, making Beca jump.

The brunette slowly turned around, and came face-to-face with the icy stare of Chloe Beale. "Hi, honey. I'm home." Beca sarcastically replied, before going to the fridge.

Chloe rolled her eyes, and continued staring down Beca. "Why are you home so late, huh, Becs? Long night at the office?" Chloe interrogated, as Beca grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge.

"Long night at the office. Boss has had me working on stuff for ages. And, I guess I was up so late, that I was too tired to even walk into the house. So, I slept in the car. Is that alright?" Beca asked, as she opened the carton, and went to the cupboard to grab a glass.

"Really? Jeez, Becs. Then why was it that, when I called your job, they said you didn't work there, anymore?"

Beca froze instantaneously. Chloe… Chloe knew? "Oh, shit…" Beca thought to herself, as Chloe continued. "Or the fact that you've been missing practice constantly, Hell, you've even had Jessica practically replace you as Captain of the Bellas."

Beca sat the cup of milk on the counter, and could do nothing but stare at the redhead. "So… something you want to tell me?" Chloe asked, clearly trying to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

"Chloe…" Beca started, but her friend walked over, and looked directly into her eyes. "Becs… what are you doing? Where do you go, at night?"

Tears stinged Beca's eyes. But she tried not to let Chloe see. She wouldn't let her see. Not now, not ever. "Chlo, I… I… I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't."

Now, Chloe frowned. She looked at the brunette, anger in her eyes. "Yeah. I was afraid you'd say that. That's exactly what I was afraid of you saying. And, hey. You know what? That's what the other Bellas were afraid of, too."

With that last bit, Beca became even more unsure of what to do. "What did you just say?" She asked. "Come on out, guys." Chloe called out, as all of the other Bellas walked down from the stairs, fully dressed, and ready to start the day.

Beca caught a glimpse from Jessica and Emily, and could read their minds just by the looks on their faces. They were nervous, and unsure of what was about to happen.

All eyes were on her. Chloe, Amy, Stacie, all of them, all had their sights on Beca. "So… tell us, Beca. What have you been up to, lately? For real?" Chloe questioned, as Beca gulped.

"I've been going to a shooting range." Beca lied, hoping that it would lead Chloe off her scent. It didn't, and Chloe scoffed. "Boo! If you're gonna lie, at least make it believable!" Amy butted in, earning her looks from Ashley and Flo, who rolled their eyes.

"Chloe, just please, please go to sleep!" Beca pleaded, as she tried to walk away. She made her way to the staircase, but was stopped by Cynthia-Rose. "Not tonight, shortie. It's time for you to explain yourself."

Beca looked around her. Aside from Jessica and Emily, who were obviously worried, the other Bellas all looked at her with suspicion.

"Beca, I don't think you realize this, but I CAN'T SLEEP. I can't sleep at night because I know you sneak out, and run off somewhere! I can't sleep knowing that my former boyfriend is out there, a prison escapee, and someone who could easily kill you if he wanted to! I know you take the van. I know you talk more with Jessica and the Legacy now than you ever did before. And I sure as shit know you aren't employed. So cut the crap, and answer me: what. Are. You. Doing?"

Tears stinged Beca's eyes, as she turned in circles, trying to avoid the situation. But as she looked around, she slowly started to realize that there was no avoiding this. There was nowhere left to run. No more excuses. The only thing left to do would be…

No. She couldn't. She wouldn't. It would be stupid. Wouldn't it? But, then again, what else was there to do?

So, Beca sighed, gulped, and said, "If you want an answer… go up into my room, look under my bed, and see for yourself."

Chloe raised her eyes, as Jessica and Emily protested. "Beca, you can't!" Jessica exclaimed, prompting a look from Ashley. "What the Hell are you talking about, Jess?"

"Is there something going on that we don't know about?" Stacie questioned. But Chloe stepped forward, and towered over the generally perky blonde, who gulped, and looked at Chloe with fear.

"What will I find under that bed, Jessica?" She interrogated. "I… I don't know…" Jessica stuttered, clearly afraid.

"Chloe, stop this! This isn't about her, or Emily! This is about me! Now, if you want fucking answers, go up and look under my bed if you're so damn desperate for 'em!" Beca yelled. Her anguish took all of the Bellas by surprise. But it surprised no one quite as much as Chloe.

The redhead snapped back to reality, and breathed in, albeit heavily. So, she urged the Bellas guarding the stairs to move. They did, and Chloe ran up the stairs, and to Beca's room.

* * *

When she was in the room, Chloe slammed open the door, and immediately looked under the bed. She kneeled down, and looked for whatever it was that Beca had.

But she saw only a dark space.

Then, just as she thought Beca was bluffing, Chloe felt a crack in the ground. She pressed down hard on it, and ripped it open. The redhead moved her hand around, and didn't stop until she felt something.

Once it was in her grasp, she grabbed it, and pulled it out from under the ground. And as soon as it was out from under the bed, Chloe's eyes widened, and her heartbeat stopped.

What Chloe held in her hands was a costume. A costume with a gray hoodie, an orange and brown bird emblem on the chest, with the shirt being a shade of black, along with boots of the same color, dark green pants, and a purple cape.

"No… Please, God, no…"

 _Author's Note: Finally. After all this time, it's back. The adventures of Beca, Jessica, and Emily are back, pitches! Okay, even I felt weird writing that. But, in all seriousness, I want to thank everyone who_ _reviewed, followed, favorited, and liked the first eleven chapters of this story! And, to all you wonderful people, I apologize for this taking so long. A combination of writer's block and a general idea of not knowing where I wanted to go with it were what made me want to quit it, altogether. But you know what? I decided 'no'. I won't quit this story, and I won't stop until it's done. For you guys. Thank you all. Bechloeisawesome, BTW amazing name, I thought about never updating this story again. Hell, I even thought of deleting it. But to delete something from a website is a lot harder to do than delete something from your heart and mind. ATLDuckDeeno, you have no idea how happy I was reading your review. It was what convinced me to bring this story back from the dead. I'm happy that you love it, I'm happy knowing that I'm writing and will finish a pretty different fanfic for these films, and I'm even happier that you think I'm a great writer! I hope what I have planned will satisfy! Also, on Jessica, I figured that it'd take the audience off guard if the first person to figure it out wasn't Chloe or Amy or Emily. Besides, with her, Beca, and Emily basically being partners in crime, they need a voice of reason. I hope that you were satisfied by this chapter, and will continue to read and review in the future! Anywho, thank you all for reading! As always, please leave a review, giving me your thoughts and general suggestions, or ideas on how I can better myself as a writer! And take care of yourselves, folks, at least until I see you next time! Until then, I'm the Flying Hawaiian 001, always dreaming up new ideas and stories to tell you guys!_


End file.
